1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved rotary shaft wire passage structure, and more particularly to a rotary shaft structure, which is easy to assemble and able to provide full protection for the wire without affecting operation of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotary shaft wire passage structure generally includes a rotary shaft pivotally connected between a pivotal rotary member (such as a screen) and a relative pivotal rotary member (such as a main body). The rotary shaft is formed with a central through hole having two openings at two ends of the rotary shaft respectively. A wire can be conducted from the relative pivotal rotary member (the main body) through the rotary shaft into the pivotal rotary member (the screen). There is a trend to miniaturize and sophisticate the electronic product. Therefore, the relative pivotal rotary member (the main body) and the pivotal rotary member (the screen) often fail to provide sufficient assembling space on two sides of the rotary shaft. Also, under the limitation of the diameter and size of the rotary shaft, the through hole has a quite small diameter. This makes it difficult to conduct the wire through the through hole.
Therefore, the currently most often seen rotary shaft wiring method is to directly transfer the hollow rotary shaft to a wiring workshop where the necessary wire is previously conducted through the hollow rotary shaft and two end sections of the wire are respectively connected (soldered) onto two connectors (or terminals) to form a semi-product of wired rotary shaft. Then, the semi-product is transferred to a production factory of the electronic product where the two connectors (terminals) are directly connected with the corresponding connectors (terminal blocks) of the relative pivotal rotary member (the main body) and the pivotal rotary member (the screen) to complete the rotary shaft wiring procedure. In practice, the above structure and processing procedure have the following shortcomings:    1. It is necessary to first transfer the rotary shaft to the wiring workshop to wire the rotary shaft. This leads to increase of processing time and cost. Moreover, the semi-product of the rotary shaft is likely to damage during the transfer. As a result, the ratio of defective products is increased.    2. The processing procedure of the semi-product of the rotary shaft leads to increase of the number of the manufacturing steps. Furthermore, the rotary shaft is relatively inconvenient to assemble. As a result, the production efficiency is lower and the cost is increased.